Communications systems, networks, and devices have seen an explosive growth in past few years and, in future, are expected to see continuing growth with respect to applications, services, and/or functionality provided to a user. Conventional communication devices provide users with desired information, for example, search results, based on an explicit request (e.g., search parameters) submitted by the user. Moreover, conventional communication devices enable a user to actively seek out the desired information, process the information, manually identify a best course of action, based on their understanding and the variables that they have considered, make a decision, and finally, act based on that decision. Should a problem arise, all or part of this process has to be repeated by the user.
In particular, some conventional devices utilize a personal assistant software, such as, a voice-activated application that acts like a personal assistant to help a user perform a task. To utilize this application, the user has to actively open or turn on the application and explicitly submit a query. For example, the user can type or speak to request information, and, in response, the application can carry out a command and/or find solutions/answers to a question. Moreover, the application can use natural language processing to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform actions by delegating requests to an expanding set of web services.